Secret Valentine
by livelygraveyard
Summary: Demyx gets lost in the castle and stumbles across an alarming, yet flattering and relieving discovery.. Zemyx... Yaoi fluff : Pretty short


The door slammed mercilessly behind Number IX as he trudged out of the so-called 'game room' that the other members—and partly himself, because he couldn't blame the idea entirely on them—had created in a lapse of sheer boredom. The blonde boy trudged down the long, slowly darkening hallway while sporting a very unimpressed, and slightly pouty look on his face. After losing a game of strip poker, he had been rewarded his Organization Coat, his boxers, and his boots (the boxers and boots weren't originally part of the deal, but he managed to whine enough to receive them). Flustered and obviously irritated, Demyx wandered along the darkly patterned carpet, a thoughtful look in his aquamarine eyes; he had never really paid much attention to how this floor was arranged at the castle, and it was slightly unnerving to walking further and further into the hall. Eventually, he raised his slim face to look around, and noticed that darkness swallowed both ends of the hallway, making an escape seem somewhere near impossible. The silence of the hallway seem to ring out and collide with his unprotected ears, shooting straight down to his spine, thus, causing his face to twist from an irritated look to a paranoid expression.  
'What the hell is wrong with you…' He thought to himself silently, fiddling with his now glove-less hands, examining them before glancing back to the hallway with a quirk of his eyebrows, subconsciously convincing himself that he heard footsteps of sorts. Suddenly, standing in the same spot didn't seem so appealing anymore, so Demyx pried his boots from the ground as if they had been in quick sand, then began to 'fast-walk' down the hallway, which swiftly developed into a full-on sprint.  
Once he continued to run, the feeling that something was going to tackle him from behind came more and more alarming, causing his practiced legs to carry him faster and faster, and soon the trembling boy found himself full-on colliding with a large black door. A loud smack rang through the endless hall, echoing with incredible volume; Number IX was thrown back onto the thin and rather prickly carpet, snapping his neck back to finish off the lovely scene with a direct blow to the back of his skull. He laid there for what felt like hours just moving one hand to his forehead then the back of his head with pained groans; he refused to un-clench his eyes for some reason, but once he was finally able to, Demyx's eyelids lifted to a rather odd vision. Above him was what appeared to be a lower level nobody—one that could hardly think for itself, let alone take on its own form—although this nobody had an odd look to it…  
Extremely large, vividly rainbow eyes sat upon its rectangular body, and while it had no legs it wielded on hand with another sprouting out. He wasn't sure if he should be horrified or completely amused, so the Nobody's natural reaction was to scramble to his feet, although he hadn't anticipated how hard it would be to stay standing. Demyx only managed to sway for moments before tumbling back to the ground, instantly sitting up to dart his eyes around, discovering that the unusual cube-shaped nobody was nowhere to be found. The boy crawled to the wall, using the flat and stable surface as balance while he hoisted himself to his weary feet, averting his gaze back to the door, only to find another interesting sight before him. The blonde tilted his head with pure confusion as he stared at what he thought was a bear, but with some extremely large, metal wings attached at its thighs; his eyes widened, and the bear turned to let out a frightening 'caww,' causing Demyx to cover his head protectively and clench his bright eyes closed once more while anxiously waiting to be clawed to death or bitten by the totally unrealistic bear-bird.  
After waiting a few moments, he realized he was still alive and partially well aside from his splitting headache, so Number IX decided it was safe to open his eyes again. He saw nothing; he blinked once, then twice, and again saw nothing, which gave the door a perfect opportunity to present itself as safety from whatever he was running from before. Swiftly nodding at the thought of security to himself, Demyx rushed to the door—stopping before he hit it this time—and took the beautifully crafted silver handle, yanking the giant door open with a harsh movement of his arm and a low grunt. He hurried through the door, pulling it shut behind him carefully, and then quickly turned to examine the room around him.  
It was comfortingly bright, somewhat empty with nothing more than a few tables, several book cases and a large bed with a gorgeous, hand-sewn comforter. Demyx glanced around whilst a soft smile began to slowly enlighten his features as he twirled casually in circles to examine the room fully, although he paid a bit too much attention to the setting and not who was standing behind him. Unfortunately, the boy managed to back directly into the soft body that was watching him from just next to a wardrobe, and once Demyx felt himself hit them, he immediately jumped, darting his head back to see who it was he had run into, hoping it would be one of the moments you see in the movies where it was just a clothes hanger or something.  
Alas, what Demyx turned around to see a person, although this person was not just any person; his eyes widened with utter and complete confusion and terror, while he felt the blonde hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as his eyes scanned the gentle face of the boy in front of him. Approximately his height, dusty blonde hair, which was expertly gelled into a flawless mullet; a long Organization XIII coat that revealed the majority of his shoulders, and those blindingly stunning aquamarine eyes staring him down with an queer curiosity swirling inside them. It was as if he was standing in a mirror, although when he moved the person didn't mimic, and he was absolutely sure that the boy standing in front of him was no one else but himself. Shaken and in shock, the original Organization member reached out across the short distance between the two to carefully place a hand on the other's cheek, as if to be sure that it was real; it was.  
Once the contact was made, the other Demyx closed its eyes, letting out a pleased sound along the lines of a seductive purr, moaning out very softly, "Oh, Zexion," before opening up its eyes once more to wear a hopeful and proud expression on its face, as if to ask if it had done something right.  
The tone in the clone's voice made Demyx's blood seem to run cold, and he took a wobbly step backwards and away from 'himself,' feeling completely disturbed by what he was seeing, not to mention hearing. None of it seemed to make sense to him, so he finally opened his mouth, letting out a shaky question, "Who… Who the hell are you?"  
Once more, the clone grinned hopefully, beaming up at Demyx and taking a step closer before closing its eyes again, purring, "Oh, Zexion."  
"S-Stop that!" Demyx demanded, seeming genuinely disturbed and frightened by this impersonator as he stepped back once more. He worked up the nerves to take a couple more steps back, looking the clone over with horrified and perplexed eyes as he asked, "Is that all you can say?"  
The clone, seeming to not understand a word Demyx had spoken, stumbled toward him, placing both hands on his chest before cooing once more, "Zexion…"  
That's when Demyx finally snapped out of his state of shock and realized; Zexion was capable of making clones, and this clone must have been made purposely by him. Furrowing his eyebrows anyway, Demyx shoved the clone away with a bothered expression, repeating in question, "Zexion?"  
"Yes?"  
Demyx froze at the voice that echoed from behind him, because this one definitely belonged to no one but an original; a voice so empty it's taunting. He breathed in deeply before turning to face Zexion himself, most likely looking entirely terrified and confused as he pointed to the clone of himself, stumbling back with awe at the situation until hitting the bed, falling back onto his behind.  
"What the hell is this, Zexion? Got bored of playing with yourself so you had to fuck around with a clone of me, did you?" The boy began to feel oddly flattered, the blood rushing to his face and making it a soft rose color, brightening his eyes, fortunately. He looked the shorter member over, feeling himself begin to become slightly enraged at the sight of his smirk, probably from seeing Demyx so confused and bothered.  
"Well, the life of a Nobody is quite the lonely one, isn't it Demyx? Assuming loneliness can be considered something other than an emotion, that is." Zexion replied shortly, stepping over to the Demyx clone to place a hand delicately to its face, causing it to purr his name once more, leaning toward him. He let it go, then turned entirely to Demyx, allowing the clone to fade away into the darkness; once the clone was gone, Demyx didn't feel quite as freaked out, although the feeling was still definitely there, and getting stronger with every step Zexion took toward him.  
"I'm not lonely," seemed to be all that the distressed boy could choke out, shaking his head as Zexion approached him, standing less than a foot before him.  
"Well you're lucky then, aren't you? Because I do get lonely at times… And what better way to kill the loneliness than with a person, hm? Isn't that how the people with hearts do it?" Something about the tone in Zexion's voice sent chills through Demyx's entire body, causing him to shiver as he silently wondered why he was subtly enjoying the feeling.  
"That's weird. Why me…? Why a boy? Couldn't you have just like, taking a girl out of a magazine or something and cloned her?" He whimpered, ignoring his mind as it screamed to him to scoot away from Zexion's hand as he placed it gently on Demyx's leg, just above his knee.  
Zexion let out a chilling laugh, closing his eyes briefly before answering, "Because, Demyx, my body seems to like you the best, to be honest." The blue-haired man leaned forward languidly, hovering his lips over the other's quivering ones, silently enjoying how frightened the lower-ranking member was. Much to his surprise, Demyx saw Zexion's hand lift just as it moved to gingerly cup his cheek, caressing his skin softly. Feeling the blood begin to move to his face once more, Demyx allowed himself to blush to fully fill his face as he stared into Zexion's empty eyes.  
Finally, he worked up the courage to ask, "How did you know..?" Demyx was slightly puzzled as to how the elder Nobody had discovered his infatuation with him, because he had thought that he was keeping it a well-kept secret, although there was surely somewhere a mistake was made. Anxiously, Demyx awaited his answer.  
The smirk that hung over his lips slowly morphed to a pleased smile as he ran a gloved thumb over Demyx's cheek, closing his eyes to blissfully reminisce, "It was the day after Valentine's Day, I do believe. You and Axel were still out celebrating the fine holiday, and I was unusually uncreative that day, so I decided to go poking around this monster of a castle in the hopes of finding something I could practice my illusions on. I stumbled across your room—unknowingly, of course—and discovered a small vase of flowers next to your bed; they were white roses if I do recall, and I silently admired how lovely they would have looked in my room for a few moments before noticing a card attached. I was intrigued to see who you may be giving them to, or who gave them to you; little did I know that inside that card was most likely the most beautiful and capturing piece of poetry that I would ever discover. You had written a song, I believe, and I read it over at least four times before bothering to read who it was to. The card was addressed to me, of course, but I inferred that you had been too nervous or skeptical to send it, am I correct? After that I got to thinking, and I found you quite attractive myself, and your poetry skills are quite admirable."  
Apalled, Demyx was unsure what to say; the card had been meant for his eyes only, originally, and the flowers were more so meant to tide his "emotions" over until he could get over the silly crush, or at least to allow him to believe he sent it. He looked over Zexion's face, his mouth hanging partially open as his loss of words began to increase, which lead him to only be able to say, "I wrote you a lot of songs."  
Once more, a laugh surfaced in Zexion's throat, and finally, he leaned closer to lightly press his lips to the other's, closing his eyes once more. Demyx froze, unsure of what to do, how to react, or even whether he should be okay with the movement at all. He sat still for a few moments before Zexion began to deepen the kiss very slightly, urging the younger to return the affection. Hesitantly nodding, Demyx did his best to return the kiss, and soon found himself melting into it; he laced his thin arms around Zexion's neck, opening his mouth as he began to feel Zexion's tongue press against his lips impatiently. The two fell back onto the bed, swirling their tongues together in a beautiful and rhythmic kiss, while Zexion slowly slid his hand along Number IX's waist. After a few minutes, Zexion finally pulled away from the sensual kiss to beam down at the blonde, wrapping an arm around his waist to tug him closer.  
"Will you play one for me?" He requested, obviously referring to a song.  
"Mmm…" Demyx replied with a slightly exhausted exhale, nodding as he ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair before finishing, "Tomorrow, though. My head hurts, and I just want to sleep, really…"  
Zexion let out a soft chuckle, nodding in agreement before leaning down to tenderly press his lips to Demyx's forehead, then tug the covers over to the two as he pulled the other closer to his own body, wrapping both arms protectively around him now.  
"Yes," he replied, "in the morning," although Demyx couldn't hear him; he was soundly asleep, snuggled safely in Zexion's arms.


End file.
